It's NOT 'love!
by randomgirl40
Summary: William David Kirkland is an outcast goth at the World Academy. But when he gets moved up in maths, he meets Eduard Von Bock, an Estonian computer wiz. Why does the Welsh boy feel so weird around him? Why does his head and chest hurt when they're apart? WHY WON'T THE HUNGARIAN GIRL ELIZABETA STOP FOLLOWING THEM WITH A CAMERA! Well, it couldn't be love!... Could it?
1. Chapter 1

William Kirkland is an outcast goth at the World Academy. But when he gets moved up in maths, he meets Eduard Von Bock, an Estonian computer wiz. Why does the Welsh boy feel so weird around him? Why does his head and chest hurt when they're apart? WHY WON'T THE HUNGARIAN GIRL ELIZABETA STOP FOLLOWING THEM WITH A CAMERA?! Well, it couldn't be love!... Could it?

William sighed to himself as he slumped down in his seat. Maths class, great. Well, at least he knew what he was going to be doing. The Welsh boy placed his homework, textbook and pencil case on the desk, knowing that if he finished the work quickly he could have the rest of the lesson free.

"Morning class. We're going to continue with the work from yesterday, I hope you all did the homework that was set last week." Well, strangely normal welcome from teacher. That meant something was up. Yep, as she eyed the Gothic male, Will knew he had done something... Oops.

"Ah, Kirkland, Mr Vargas requested that you be moved into a higher groups. So you'll be taking Mathematics next door instead of here." She informed him, clearly relieved to see the back of him. William grunted in reply as he collected up his stuff to move next door. He walked towards the wooden rectangle known as door, scowled at the other teens in his class before leaving the room.

"Yes! Finally got rid of that emo fag!" The Welsh teen overheard one of the populars commenting to their air-headed friends. Tch, typical. He was a GOTH not an EMO, there was a distinct difference, plus he DEFINITELY wasn't homo.

"Oh, you must be the new student! William Kirkland, am I correct?" The new teacher smiled brightly at him, welcoming him strangely into the classroom. The female had a French sounding accent, her blonde hair cut in a short bob, green cat-like eyes shining with optimism.

"Yeah... Um. Where should I sit?" William questioned awkwardly, gazing around the classroom, seeing if anyone he could stand was in here with him. Wait, was that Jones waving at him, nope, definitely not sitting next to Arthur's happy-go-lucky fruk buddy.

"By the looks of it... Not next to Jones." She giggled, cat like smile to match her eyes. "How about next to... Eduard!"

She pointed her dainty hand towards a blond male, head down as he quickly worked. Eduard looked up as his name was mentioned, his navy blue eyes locking on William's own emerald pair.

The Welsh boy felt a sort of spark as he stared into Eduard's eyes. Red rimmed glasses were over equally red cheeks, William realised he'd just been staring for at least ten minutes. Oops. He nodded and awkwardly shifted into a seat next to the blond male.

"Eduard Von Bock, it's nice to meet you." Will realised that he had a Baltic accent, similar to Peter's friend Raivis', but not quite identical.

"William David Kirkland, as long as you're not annoying, I'm sure we'll get along." The Welsh male shook the extended hand of the other. There was that spark again! What the hell was that?! He'd have to ask one of his brothers about it later...

"Ugh. That was a tiring day..." Arthur muttered as he collapsed on his bed next to Alfred, who was currently playing a video-game.

"Hell yea! Of course Kuwata did it! It's soo obvious! His name was even written in her blood on the wall!" The American teen muttered, clearly getting into his game. "Bwahahaha~ Punish the bastard already!"

The Brit smiled slightly as he watched his partner play, not letting anything distract him. Except... A promise if something satisfactory.

"Hey Alfred~ Alfredddd~" The blond kept playing, eyes fixed on the screen. "Alfred, do you want to make out or what?"

He immediately looked up from his game. "YES." Arthur grinned, leaning over to kiss his lover, but unfortunately, his Welsh brother had other plans.

"Hey Arthur I need to talk to you. It's really important, I think I may be dying." The Brit grimaced, turning to see the dyed head of his William.

"Oh Fine." He got up and walked out the door, arms folded in annoyance. Thick eyebrow raised at the slightly worried expression of his brother. One that he couldn't really take seriously due to the fact William's various piercings were missing. "Where did your piercings go?"

"They were irritating me, couldn't think." The Welsh boy replied, serious expression still not being taken seriously. "Anyway, I keep getting these pains in my chest and head. Plus I can't stop thinking about this guy in my new Maths class. Freaken help me man!"

Arthur smirked, so his little brother had finally fallen. How sweet. 'And with a guy as well, whatever happened to no homo, eh?'

"What's so funny?! I could be dying! I could wake up tomorrow in the fiery pits of hell!" William complained, acting like he was only five years old. "Or worse, I could actually go to heaven!"

"You're not going to die, Will. Tch. Drama Queen much?" Arthur responded, keeping an eye on Alfred, who was pouting whilst he went back to his video game. "It's just a little bit of love. Nothing much."

"No fruking way! No homo dude!" The darker haired of the two responded, instantly ready to deny all Arthur's true love at first sight bullcrap.

"Uh huh... That's exactly what I said when I met Alfred~ It's better to face your denial sooner rather than later okay?" The English boy's eyes sparkled as he started to ignore his younger sibling, probably off in some dream world of his.

"Fine fine. Whatever. I'll prove you wrong. I'm sure that if it was 'love' it would only be lustful, kay? Aaand you're not even listening." Will huffed as he decided to walk away, Art was never any help.

"So, what was all that about? He totally ruined the momenttt." Alfred whined when his boyfriend returned, wide smirk in place. "Will has a crush, no big deal." Arthur shrugged, crawling back onto the bed seductively up to the taller male. "Anyway, I can always bring back the moment~"

A/N YAYYYYYY~ WalStoni story no jutsuuuuuuu. ^3^ Now I can successfully say I wrote something for this pairinggg.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - I HATE Tuesdays...

William sighed as he dropped down next to Eduard, first lessons on a Tuesday were double maths, he was NOT in the mood for this and had missed breakfast because Arthur was cooking. Plus he had no idea what his new class were like in the mornings...

"Are you alright? You seem a little angry." The (who turned out to be) Estonian male asked him, looking up from the starter questions he had already finished.

"I'm absolutely bloody marvellous. In fact, I'm SOOO bloody marvellous, that if you annoy me: I shall make you feel so much pain that you will scream blue murder out of your nostrils." Will's head hit the desk as to avoid Eduard's gaze. It was as if lasers were burning into the back of his skull... Somehow. Maybe what he said was a bit harsh.

"Uhm... Okay... Slightly terrifying." The blond cleared his throat, edging away from Will. Why did the Welsh boy feel this was negative? He was being given some space for once!

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't get anything to eat this morning and double math sucks ass." William surprisingly apologised for his threat, huh. Never done that before.

"It's okay, I know what you mean. My older brother had his friend round for a 'sleepover', next time that happens I'm moving to the other side of the world." Eduard pushed his glasses further up his nose, blushing slightly.

"Heh, you just summed up my problem completely. If only it was that easy to move somewhere and NOT bump into my family."

Eduard was just about to reply, but their teacher walked in and started the lesson.

"Alright class, we're moving onto a new subject today! First of all, does anyone know anything about multiplying indices?"

The two boys decided that since they had nothing entirely important to do, they should become friends and hang out at break and stuff. Yay friendship.

"Okay, sooo. This is awkward, I don't usually spend a lot of time with other people..." William nervously smiled, taking a sip of coffee. He'd bought it from the school cafeteria, it wasn't very good, it tasted terrible.

"Me neither, I normally stay with Toris, Feliks and their friends. But I don't really feel like approaching them after what happened last night..." Eduard shuddered, trying not to think about something.

"That bad, huh? Oh, do you... By any chance... Watch BBC Sherlock?" That was always a good conversation starter, right?

"Sometimes. Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Meh. Depends on how obsessed you are with the show really."

"Oh... Okay." Eduard looked down awkwardly, lacking a conversation starter. Will had to admit that was a little bit cute... No homo though.

The Welsh male looked away for a second, spotting a girl with long, wavy brown hair taking a photo of the duo... Why was Elizabeta watching them? She only ever followed around the gay couples at school, which was a lot of them, so why was she even interested in two straight guys? Oh no! No homo!

"Do you... I dunno... Have a favourite food?" Will reaaallly hoped Liz was going to leave, it was way more awkward to talk when someone is watching you!

"Not really." The Estonian boy replied swiftly, not really enjoying this awkwardness. Well, William wasn't either that much. Curse his social interaction problems! "We should probably start heading to next class, it looks like it is going to rain."

Looking up, the Welsh boy spotted large grey clouds hovering over them. Joy. He grabbed Eduard's hand and they walked briskly back into the school. Heh, now he could use that as an excuse to get away from that camera.

"Morning Eduard! You seem troubled, whats wrong?" Eduard looked towards the Finnish boy who sat next to him in History, bright smile etched onto his face.

"Nothing much Tino, I'm just not very good at holding a conversation with other people." He brushed his blond hair out of his eyes, he needed to get his fringe cut, better put that on his list of things to-do.

"Oh? Maybe you should find out what you have in common with whoever you're talking to!" Tino slid into the chair next to him, pulling out a folder filled with notes on the previous lessons. "That always makes it easier!"

"I guess so, but what could we possibly have in common apart from being in the same Maths set?"

Thinking for a moment, Tino frowned slightly, now that was a tricky question.

"You could... Hmm. I don't know. Homework isn't a good subject to talk about really."

"Exactly." The Estonian groaned quietly, setting his own History notes on the table. "It would be much easier if I knew some more about him."

At that moment, something, or rather, someone, collided with their table.

"Ouch! Oh totally sorry about that dudes! I er... Overheard you saying you were having problems talking to someone in your Maths class. My names Alfred, I sit at the back of the same class. I was figuring you were talking about Will Kirkland... Who just so happens to be my boyfriend's younger bro." Rubbing the back of his neck, the blond sheepishly tried to start a conversation. "What I'm saying here is, I can help you talk to him better. Only if you want me too though! Eheheheheh..."

"Uhm. Sure, why not?"

"Oh sweet!" Alfred grinned widely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - So... What does he like?

* * *

Alfred and Eduard had arranged to meet up after school to discuss stuff. The American chuckled as the other bespectacled boy awkwardly walked towards him, laptop clutched close to his chest. Probably come straight from ICT.

"Yo! Sup Eduardo. I can call you that right? Anyway, I'm gonna help you learn a little about Will, kay?"

Eduard nodded slightly, sliding the laptop into his bag. "Fine, but don't call me Eduardo. So... What does he like?"

"Erm... Lemme think, Merlin, ya know, that TV show with the dragon of pens? Also something about a sheep called Shane or something. He's also into glaring at me, dunno why." Alfred sighed quietly, rubbing the back of his neck before staring up at the sky. "I'm pretty sure he's in the closet, Artie agrees with me. But don't ever tell him I said that!"

"Oh. Okay. Thanks, I guess?"

"No problemo dude! Anyway, I gotta go do stuff, like homework. See ya!" With that, Alfred ran off towards the bus stop, just catching the vehicle before it left.

Chuckling slightly, the Brit watched his two siblings bicker about nonsense, as they did every other day. What they were arguing about was unknown to him, but it didn't really matter anymore. Whatever they started fighting about, they were way off topic now.

"-What do you mean I'm immature?! I'm older than you Will!"

"Just because you're older by two years doesn't make you instantly smarter or maturer! Even Peter is better at sticking to rules than you, Shaun!" William retorted back to the Irish male, who seemed a little bit more than just cheesed off.

"Oh, you did not just compare me to that little squirt! Yeah, I guess I can be a tiny bit childish at times but whatever!" Pouting slightly, Shaun plopped down into an armchair on the other side of the room.

"A tiny bit is a total understatement and you KNOW it. Do you know how long it took me to wash that egg out of my hair after that 'delightful' prank you pulled on me when I got home?! At. Least. An. Hour."

So they were arguing other a little prank... Figured, Shaun pulled a prank on everyone in the household at least once a week. Unluckily, he had to choose William when he seemed to have had a bad day at school. Oh joy.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy my little pranks." Smirking slightly, the Irish boy rubbed his fingers together. "Everyone does! Ask anyone."

"You do know there's a reason why sis doesn't live with us anymore, right?"

"..."

"..."

"... Oh."

"Yeah."

"FOOD'S READY LADS!" A booming voice from the kitchen signalled that dinner had been served. "COME AN' GET I' BEFORE I'S COLD!"

With that, the two boys sped off towards food.

Sighing as he finished the meal, William pushed his plate away from him, indicating he'd had enough to eat.

"Great food Al. What's for dessert?"

"Who said anythin' abou' dessert?" The red headed man laughed as he dished himself seconds. "If ye want dessert, make i' yerself."

At that, Shaun stood up and moved to the freezer, before pulling out a tub of ice cream. "It's okay guys, I got this."

"When did we buy ice cream...?" William raised a thick eyebrow sceptically, before noting the fact they were looking after their kid brother whilst their parents went on holiday somewhere. "You know what, never mind."

"Hey! Shauuun! I want chocolate sprinkles and syrup with mine! Like how mum makes them!" A high pitched voice chirped from the end of the table.

"Alrighty then!"

* * *

A/N Sorry for not updating! I had other fics to work on and tests at school, plus a little bit of a Writers block to deal with!


End file.
